


Nervous. Nice to meet you 3

by mk94



Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Vlad, Danny is a comedian, M/M, Sam owns a bar, Top Danny, Vlad is a softy, dynamic is, expression deficit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Vlad gets introduced to Danny's friends. Sam is suspicious.





	Nervous. Nice to meet you 3

„Are you sure, Danny?“ Sam asked worriedly, serving some guests in her little bar. Tucker was fixing the speakers and microphone in the little corner of said bar.

“I think he is the one, Sam. We…we just click, you know?” Danny watched her with his emotionless gaze,”just…you don’t even have to talk to him. He doesn’t know yet that this is your bar. You can serve him like any other guest and see for yourself”

“What do you think, Tucker?” Sam shouted out from behind the bar table.

“I think I need to check the lights again!” Tucker shouted back.

“I mean about Danny!” Sam shouted. She ignored Danny rubbing his forehead, which always meant he was embarrassed.

“Oh! Well, why not just see how this goes?” Tucker shrugged, checking the lights before leaving the little corner serving as stage.

“You will see, he’s perfect” Danny said, his blank eyes wide as if excited. Sam sighed and nodded in the end.

 

She watched from her bar table her friend’s performance.

“And I looked at her…shocked,” Danny said in that voice of his, making everyone in the building laugh. He was nodding at the applause he was receiving and told another joke, the mic comfortably in his hand while the other was gesticulating around as he talked.

Far in the back where the light wasn’t too bright, a business-looking like man sat and laughed so much, Sam assumed his lungs must hurt already.

He was watching with bright eyes Danny doing his performance, thanking politely Sam who brought him house made vegetarian-food and applauded happily with the others in the bar.

She watched him critically. Businessman. Danny never dated a man before. She didn’t expect it. And a guy like that? He truly looked old, but Danny warned her about his age already.

“What do you think?” Tucker spoke up, holding her hip and whispering in her ear,”he’s alright?”

“Nothing bad on him…yet” Sam concluded, kissing her husband shortly before returning to her work.

Danny on the other side was calming the audience down,” seriously, guys…I can’t get over it. Really. Literally only one person can actually see how I look like when angry. Imagine, me, serial killer of the year…” people started giggling, watching Danny stop midsentence.

“No, imagine Serial killer of the month,” he motions his hands like a picture frame around his face, his blank face staring at the audience break out in laughter again.

Sam chuckled amused, glancing over to the man looking down at his phone with a panicked expression.

She glared as he threw money on the desk and ran out of the bar.

“I knew it the guy is not good…” she hissed, turning to her husband,” Tucker, you take over”

“Got it, babe”

She took off her apron and silently followed the stranger.

 

And what she found made her change her opinion.

He’s as soft as a marshmallow.

“Not amused. I told you, Maddie doesn’t like costumes,” Vlad chided at the guilty looking teenage girl while standing under a tree and calling for the cat being stuck up there.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Masters…your cat is just so adorable!” she apologized.

“Chiding. Maddie was the cat of my deceased sister. Please be more respectful around her. Sympathetic. She likes playing a lot, but she always hated wearing costumes, she feels stupid in them.” Vlad explained as he climbed up the tree in his three piece suit.

Sam was impressed, to be honest.

After the successful rescue, Vlad gave the girl the money for babysitting his cat and walked back inside the building where his apartment might be.

Slowly walking back she returned to Danny sitting together with Tucker and laughing about something.

“And? What do you think?” Danny asked.

“He made a good first impression,” she smirked, returning to her table with the drinks,” he’s a softy, did you know that?”

“That’s what I fell in love with,” Danny said, looking at his phone,” he wrote me that he had an emergency with Maddie the cat. He’s home right now”

“Go on, he’s waiting”, Tucker winked and made some finger pistols at him. Danny shook his head amused and left the bar.

The couple kissed and smiled after Danny,” I’m happy that they found each other…” Tucker whispered.

“Now we must hope that he won’t ruin it,” she chuckled.


End file.
